


A Mouthful of Love

by Lunnashh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: If he were to be honest, Jaehyun's stuck between wanting to flaunt them to the rest of the world (because it feels thrilling to know everyone knows he's loved) or cover them with all his might (because, basically, there's a shitton of hickeys on his body.)





	A Mouthful of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Since the moment Jaehyun and Johnny start dating, Jaehyun can only wear turtlenecks due to the amount of love bites all over his body.

 

Jaehyun wakes up to the feeling of his toes getting over-chilled. He's lying haphazardly on the rumpled bedsheets that half of his naked body must've been exposed to the air conditioner all night, without cover. It's a lazy Saturday, no classes or assignments that need to be done, so Jaehyun intends to spend some more minutes just curling on the bed. He's snuffling against the pillow when he realizes the absence of a warm body beside him. He frowns. His outstretched hand searches blindly for his phone, noting the time (12.47 PM) and latest message he's gotten (one from Taeyong, it said "Wake up u cute pig").

Jaehyun's about to get up and collect more of his consciousness when there's a sudden painful twinge on his lower back. And thighs. And in his ass. He groans begrudgingly.

"Sorry, did I break you last night?" not the slightest bit looking or sounding apologetic, Johnny struts into the room and sits beside the blanket burrito--which is his boyfriend.

"You're lucky it's the weekend," Jaehyun huffs against his pillow, nudging Johnny's thigh with the heel of his feet. "Or I'm suing you."

"You're lucky it's the weekend," Johnny parrots, taking Jaehyun's feet to massage it lightly on his lap. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining last night. What was it again? ' _Oh, oh, yeah fuck me harder--_ '"

"Gods," Jaehyun chucks Johnny's white whale plushie--ironically named Jay--at Johnny's face. It doesn't quite wipe off his smug grin. "You nasty."

"But you like it," Johnny reaches up to ruffle Jaehyun's hair, making it even more of a mess. "Up up, sunshine. We promised to have lunch with our annoying friends, remember?"

Jaehyun's stomach already growls at the mere mention of lunch. "Taeyong-hyung owes us some ice cream."

"That's right, so you gotta rise and shine, sweetie," Johnny sing-songs, tugging at Jaehyun's arm gently as to not jostle him too much.

Jaehyun can't help but giggle at Johnny's ridiculous sappiness. Having been dating for a year doesn't mean his insides won't flutter at the slightest show of affection from the older.

Johnny releases him with a peck on his forehead, 'I'll be in the kitchen,' and then Jaehyun's off to make himself clean and civil and basically presentable. He's staring at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, a sleepy smile on his face, when he notices something--a rather large something--on his neck. Jaehyun groans.

"Not again!"

 

~*~*~

 

When it first happened, Jaehyun didn't really notice. Sure, Johnny is a bit more touchy-feely than most and he has this tendency to do heavy PDAs in front of their friends, but aside from those nothing is unordinary.

It's three months into their relationship. Johnny is plowing into Jaehyun's ass from behind like the great boyfriend he is. Jaehyun is trying to smother his moans into the pillow because he doesn't want to be the receiving end (pun intended) of any more dirty-slash-amused leers from his dorm neighbors. Again.

"M'close, m'close," Johnny's breathing hotly into his ear, sending shivers up Jaehyun's bones so that he too, feels his impending orgasm. "You feel so good, baby..."

Johnny's grip is bruising on his hips yet Jaehyun still pushes  back for more, meeting Johnny's thrusts with every upturn of his hips and _oh it feels so good he's coming he's coming--_

Jaehyun yelps when he feels a sharp pain on his neck.

Johnny's biting his neck. Hard. His rythm has turned erratic.

It's jarring and painful and Jaehyun doesn't realize he's keening and _clenching_ so hard out of shock until Johnny's growling loudly and blowing his load inside his ass.

Jaehyun doesn't even realize he's come until he feels Johnny's fingers around his oversensitive spent cock. Satisfied, Johnny tucks him into his arms, uncaring that they're both sticky and sweaty and overall gross.

Jaehyun's frazzled brain can still process Johnny licking the bite he's left on his neck, can still hear Johnny's somehow tentative "Was it too much?" Basic sentences and conversations, however, are a bit too much for him right now.

So he just moans softly and closes his eyes.

 

Morning finds Jaehyun running out of his dorm to his first class of the day, a piece of toast in his mouth and literal pain in his ass. He doesn't even have time to complain to Johnny, already late as it is, and has just left his boyfriend with a peck and 'see you later!'

Either Jaehyun's giving himself away by slightly limping allover the place or he's just looking utterly debauched, but people in campus have been staring at him...for some reason. He's taken shower and dressed properly, surely there's nothing wrong with him?

"Are you fucking kidding--" Doyoung chokes when they meet up near the cafetaria. Behind him, Ten is staring curiously.

"Wha--" Jaehyun's steered into the far end of the hallway where there's scarcely any people.

"Jung Jaehyun, I can't believe you," Doyoung tugs down the neckline of Jaehyun's tee. He whips up his phone and switches into front-camera mode, holding it up for Jaehyun.

There's a goddamn bigass teethmark on Jaehyun's neck, a tattoo of reddish purple made so vivid on his pale skin.

Johnny's mark.

"What the..." Jaehyun wheezes, feels his face turning redder than a babboon's ass. Now that explains the weird looks he's been receiving throughout the day. God, even one of the professors looks flustered. "You were in the same class with me! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"People's reactions are entertaining," Ten shrugs.

"Well, if you wanna file a complaint, I just saw Johnny-hyung near the campus yard with...okay he's gone."

Jaehyun dashes at said direction as soon as he's heard enough from Doyoung. He has one palm covering his neck as he tries to move through the masses of students crowding here and there, feeling mortified at coming across anyone who now probably knows which stage of relationship he has with Johnny. As usual, said man is hanging around the benches under the trees, thrumming his guitar with Taeyong. His face lights up at Jaehyun's approaching figure, but Jaehyun cuts him off with a 'we need to talk' and yanks him into the nearest bathroom. After making sure that none of the stalls are occupied, Jaehyun jams the doorknob with a mop and turns to Johnny.

"You gave me a hickey," Jaehyun thwacks Johnny's chest, embarrassment making his voice shaky, "People saw, Youngho, and now they're going to give me weird looks for the rest of my life!"

Honestly, he expects Johnny to laugh it off like he often does whenever Jaehyun whines like the big baby he is. He doesn't expect Johnny to...blatantly stare at him head-to-toe with such intensity. His eyes are zooming in on his neck and there's a smirk tugging at his lips. Jaehyun knows that look.

"You're not angry," Johnny says. His fingertips trace said mark, warm against Jaehyun's skin.

"I'm not. I'm embarassed, mortified..." Jaehyun trembles when Johnny nuzzles at his temple. He's good at that, pushing him offtrack to have his way, in more ways than one. "Youngho..."

Jaehyun momentarily forgets what is it that pisses him off when Johnny's lips find his.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jaehyun's still trying to remember the things he's supposed to say in the first place. Nonetheless he's having difficulty forming coherent thoughts when Johnny's slamming his cock into him over and over, pressing him against the wall and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Jaehyun has a leg around Johnny's waist and arms clutching his back, holding on for the ride and trying to hold his cries in. 

"Mmh...don't-- _ah_ \--inside," Jaehyun arches his back when Johnny successfully hits his spot.

"Can't..." Johnny's legs are trembling, already teetering at the edge, "Shit...I'm gonna be late...class"

"Fuck class..."

Johnny laughs shakily at that. They're lucky that nobody has tried to enter the bathroom, and Jaehyun would rather keep it that way until they finish their business. Apparently he's jinxed it because there's a sound of the doorknob turning and stuck.

"Oh no," Jaehyun gasps. His heart's leaping into his throat and Johnny, the insensitive bastard, keeps going at it, "hyung, hyung, stop."

Johnny latches his mouth on Jaehyun's neck and bites a chunk of his skin, muting his growl as his hips stutters and oh _oh_ he's coming and Jaehyun can feel the pain on his neck and the wet warmth flooding his ass--so _good_. Jaehyun mewls shamelessly, loud and clear as he shoots his own spunk between their stomachs, some catching on the front of their shirts.

They're still quaking with pleasure when there's a bang on the door.

"Goddamnit!" it's Taeyong, "and here I thought you got into a fight or something. You know what? I need a fucking bleach."

Johnny has half a mind to yell 'You just bleached your hair, dipshit,' but he's too distracted with Jaehyun's debauched figure in front of him. There's a flush high on his cheeks and sweat glistening down his temples. His lips are spit-slick and swollen from their combined efforts to silence their enthusiastic sounds, and his eyes are heavy lidded as he tries to regulate his breath. The marks on both sides of his neck look pretty, would resemble a necklace if only there were more--under his addams apple, around his clavicle. Johnny likes them. Johnny likes them on Jaehyun.

"Sorry," he says instead. He looks like he's expecting Jaehyun to hit him with a bucket.

Jaehyun frames Johnny's face with his hands, closing his eyes and smiling softly. He lets the older bury his head on his shoulder, doesn't push back when Johnny licks at his marks almost apologetically.

"Okay?" Johnny trails kisses up Jaehyun's jaw.

Jaehyun hums, "okay."

 

~*~*~

 

Now that the coast is clear, there's no stopping Johnny. Either Johnny is a vampire descendant or a rabid dog incarnation.

He doesn't stop leaving love bites on Jaehyun's skin.

Around his sensitive nipple as he rolls the bud in his mouth, on his arms and soft tummy as he lays him down on the bed, on the inside of his thighs as he slowly parts his legs. Johnny's absolute favorite is of course the juncture of his neck, sometimes even his tender nape. It drives Jaehyun nuts because Johnny is a horrible tease.

There's a bit of a downside, however, from letting Johnny make him his personal chewing toy. Johnny tends to get over excited and forgets that hickeys can't just disappear on a whim.

Jaehyun now has to resort to wearing turtlenecks whenever Johnny fails to contain himself, which is more often than not.

"Did a fucking bear maul you?" Taeyong almost slips on his feet when he first sees Jaehyun sprawled on his bed with nothing but his boxers and Johnny's hickeys.

Ten, who's sticking his head inside the room after the commotion, says in amusement, "Did he try to draw South Korea's map on you?"

(He can handle the embarrassment, but Jaehyun will not endure summer heat in his turtleneck again anytime soon, thank you very much. He thought he'd die from heat that day. He guilt-tripped Johnny into buying him ice cream for a week after that.)

If he were to be honest, Jaehyun's stuck between wanting to flaunt them to the rest of the world (because it feels thrilling to know everyone knows he's loved) or cover them with all his might (because, basically, there's a shitton of hickeys on his body).

 

~*~*~

 

"I know you like turtlenecks and all, but it's almost summer, hyung," Mark munches on his tuna sandwich with gusto, unaware of the slight tension he's inflicted on Jaehyun. Taeyong and Doyoung are side-eyeing Johnny, who stays nonchalant and pretends he doesn't see a thing. Ten has this big grin on his face as he pops his fries into his mouth. 

"Is it?" Jaehyun sucks on his vanilla milkshake rather loudly. He's biting the straw again. "I didn't notice."

"Are you sick or something?" Mark's asking him with such genuine concern that Jaehyun doesn't have the heart to brush him off. "I've noticed you do that sometimes. You'd wear turtlenecks, even a few times on summer, and you'd look off and...I don't know, flushed?"

"Well, um," Jaehyun swallows. Beneath the table his nails are digging into Johnny's thigh. The latter can't quite hold his grimace.

"It's a long story, kid..." Johnny throws a grin at his boyfriend, along with a waggle of eyebrows.

 

 

 

"Long story short, hickeys."

" _Taeyong-hyung!_ "

"Mark's choking, guys!"

 

~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> First started: 14-Sept-2016  
> Finished: 17-Sept-2016
> 
> I can't believe I finished this in under a week :"D NCT Prompts really hypes me up to write more because I've seen so many interesting prompts! I ship Jaeyong but apparently Johnjae is creeping up the ladder lmao. Wishing for more interactions between em in the future!
> 
> I also have an unfinished Jaeyong fic up in my ao3 (rip I'm stuck at the ending tbh). I'm planning to write more and, if I can, fill more prompts too!^^
> 
> Find me on twitter or tumblr @lunnashh ((I NEED MORE NCT MUTUALS PLS BE FRIENDS WITH ME :"D I also make fanarts, if you're interested))
> 
> Comments are love♡


End file.
